A Journey to a New World
by SassyinPINKlove
Summary: Usagi gets a bad feeling when she wakes up. She has no idea what's going to happen, all she knows is it's going to be something big. By the time she tells the Sailor Senshi about her feeling, it's too late. Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Luna, and Artemis are all thrown into a world they know nothing about. How will they survive? Full summary inside.


_**A Journey to a New World**_

Summary: Usagi gets a bad feeling when she wakes up. She has no idea what's going to happen, all she knows is it's going to be something big. By the time she tells the Sailor Senshi about her feeling, it's too late. Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Luna, and Artemis are all thrown into a world they know nothing about. How will they survive? Will they make friends? Or will they make enemies? Read to find out!

_**Chapter 1: A New World**_

HI HI! SassyinPINKlove here! I just wanted to try a Fairy Tail and Sailor Moon crossover out. Tell me what you think! All comments, concerns, and suggestions are welcome! I don't know how I'll end this story (if it'll end at all) but I do know I'll put in my best efforts! Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Oh, and just so all of my lovely readers know for Sailor Moon, this is after the fight with Galaxia and Chaos, and for Fairy Tail, this is right before the start of the Grand Magic Games. I have a really good idea in my head for all of this story. I might mix some a few Sailor Moon scenes from different seasons into this story, but it is still going to pretty much take place after the battle with Galaxia and Chaos (Where they the same person? Or where they two different people? I can't really remember haha! If someone can answer this for me, that would be great! It would leave me a little less confused about some things lol!)

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Hello there! My name is Tsukino Usagi! I am 17 years old. Today, me and my friends, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto are all going over to Rei's temple for an afternoon snack. Mamo-Chan said he would even drop buy to have a small snack with us. Makoto makes some of the best food you will ever have in your entire life. I always enjoy her cooking and I never leave a crumb behind. But I have a bad feeling about today. I feel as if I should warn the Scouts about my bad feeling, but I'm sure they're just going to tell me it's my hunger for food acting up again. But still, I feel as if this time it's different. I have a very bad feeling about today, and I'm certain something bad is going to happen.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

It was around 1:45 p.m. when everyone made it to Rei's. Everyone was looking at me strangely. I think it's because of the serious look I knew I was giving them. As the day wore on, that bad feeling I got this morning just wouldn't go away. It just got worse and worse and as the day pressed onward. I couldn't handle not telling my Senshi about this. So, as I was walking to Rei's temple from my house, I made up my mind to tell them about my bad feeling. And here we are now, everyone just standing in the entryway, just staring at me.

"Everyone," I began. "I have something important to tell you."

At those words, Minako, the ever so fateful one who knows everything about love said, "You and Mamoru are finally going to get married?"

I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Mamo-Chan and I getting married. This, of course, made everyone believe we already talked about it. _Which isn't exactly a lie. We have talked about it. Quite a bit. I am graduating from high school this spring. It will be possible for us to get married after that. He just hasn't asked the question yet. _I thought to myself.

"No," I told her. "This is about something completely different. Please, everyone take a seat."

Everyone did as they were told. I drew myself up nice and tall so that I can show them that I am completely serious about what I am about to tell them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. When I opened my eyes, everyone was still staring at me, waiting for me to tell them something.

"I woke up this morning and I had a bad feeling," I blurted out.

They continued to stare at me until Rei broke the silence by saying, "Are you sure you just weren't hungry?"

I looked her dead in the eye and said, "I'm sure. My bad feeling has just gotten increasingly worse as the day's gone by. I don't think whatever is causing my bad feeling is going to be rainbows and sunshine. I think it's going to be a full blown thunder storm," I told them matter of factly.

"This is quit serious if you are coming to us about this. Normally, on things like this, you don tell it's too late," Ami said.

I nodded my head. "I know," I told her. "But I just feel as if this is something bigger than what it might seem. I feel as if Crystal Tokyo might be coming sooner than expected. I think we may need to talk to Setsuna. And soon. This may be something unexpected that not even the Guardian of Space and Time can predict." I told everyone gathered.

Right after I said that, a huge explosion went off outside. I scared me, and I immediately grabbed onto Mamoru. Rei, who was sitting right next to me, grabbed my hand, and Luna jumped into my lap. Minako and Makoto help onto each other and Artemis jumped into Ami's lap. Suddenly a bright white light appeared out of nowhere inside the house. When it disappeared, I could tell that only Rei, Mamoru, and Luna where with me. The others were nowhere in sight. I could also tell that we were falling.

.

.

.

.

.

From the sky.

My first reaction? I screamed. My second? I screamed some more. My third? I grabbed onto Rei's arm, Mamoru wrapped his arm around my waist, and Rei grabbed Luna. I clasped my hands in front of my chest and started praying. I prayed with all my might, and then, the falling wasn't so drastic anymore. I didn't dare open my eyes cause I knew if I did, my concentration would break and we would fall to our deaths. I could feel my magical power surround my nakama and me and that it was making the fall less dangerous to our lives.

As the descend to the ground became less dangerous to ours lives, I became acutely aware of all the noise around me. I knew there were people below us. I could hear them. I felt a strong presence that wasn't Mamoru or Rei. I wanted to open my eyes, but I knew if I did, I would loose my concentration and we would all fall to our deaths. Suddenly, the falling stopped.

_I feel like I'm laying on something._ I thought to myself. I let my concentration drop and I opened my eyes. What stood before us made me almost scream out in terror. _Almost._ What stood before us was a giant _man._ The top of his head's bald while the sides had white hair. He has a very muscular body. In the center of his chest is a red symbol. The only piece of clothing he's wearing is a pair of pants. He has a white mustache and bushy grey eyebrows.

_What a good-looking old man_. I thought to myself.

"You kids," he said in a loud, booming voice. "What are you doing falling out of the sky?"

Me, being the ditzy person I am, asked, "Who're you?"

He laughed and said, "I am Makarov. I am the guild master of Fairy Tail!"

"Oohhh," I said. "What's a guild?"

He seemed to stop short with that question.

"You don't know what a guild is?" he asked.

Mamoru, Rei, Luna, and I all shook our heads no.

"We have no idea what a guild is or where we're at. Where are we, by the way?" I asked.

"You are in the kingdom of Fiore. My children, Natsu and Wendy, told me they had a feeling somebody might be falling from the sky. I came out to check. That's when I found you lot falling from the sky," he said. "I think we should get down to normal level, don't you agree?"

We all nodded our heads yes. After he set us down on the ground. He began to shrink. And shrink. _And shrink. _Finally, he stopped shrinking.

_This man is barely a foot off the ground! _I thought to myself.

"Now," he began. "I think it's time I tell you what a guild is." We nodded for him to continue, so he did. His voice suddenly became serious with a softness to it. "A guild is a place where you and your friends can gather along, a place where you can find work to do, and for children with nowhere to return to, a place they can call home."

I stood there thinking for a minute before saying, "A place people with nowhere to go can call home, huh?"

Mamoru must have heard the thoughtfulness in my voice because he turned to me and asked, "Is something wrong, Usako?"

I turned to him and Rei and said, "No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking, why not have Crystal Tokyo like that?"

"Like what?" asked Rei.

"No, it's nothing. Never mind," I told them. But really, I was feeling a nice warm feeling inside.

_I want a place like that. _I thought to myself. _I want to create a place where others can call home. But how an I supposed to tell them that?_

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Y'all thought I was gonna end it here, did't ya? I'm not that mean. I shall continue on! I am thinking of waiting till chapter 2 to tell y'all where the other Senshi landed. ;D**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Well," Makarov said. "I think it's time I bring you to where my children are."

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically. Makarov smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Come," he said. "My family is this way."

"OK," Mamoru, Rei, and I said together.

As we were walking to his home, I started looking around. _This town sure is lively. _I thought to myself. Everyone is outside doing something. There are people out in a place that looked like a market, buying food. There are kids playing in a park. There were even some couples sitting under cherry blossom trees. _This place seems like a good place to stay until we find our way home from where ever this place is. _I thought to myself.

We started climbing a hill. It wasn't a big one, but it wasn't huge either. It was just you r average sized hill. And by average, I mean a good workout on your legs. When Makarov stopped walking, we were in front of a place that look like a beat up old barn. The only thing that didn't look beat up was the orange flag that's above the door of the place. It had a white symbol on it. It almost looked like a fairy, but it had a tail.

"Makarov," I started. "What 's with the weird symbol on the flag?

He answered by saying, "It's a fairy with a tail. No one knows if fairy's have tails or not. It's an eternal mystery."

"Ohhh," I said.

"So, what is this place?" asked Rei. "I'm getting some pretty powerful vibes from this place."

"This," Makarov said. "is my home. This is the mage guild Fairy Tail. I am the guild master here." He walked over to the doors and pushed them open. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Ok, so I'm going to end this chapter here. I'll try and make it longer next time, but for now, this is the best I could come up with. If you are wondering why Mamoru, Rei, and Luna didn't talk very much, it's because they were in shock. How would you like to be suddenly thrown into a world you know nothing about? I'm sure you would be shocked speechless too. Anyway, all comment (good or bad) are welcome. Suggestions are even more welcome. They help me out in the thought process. **** Anyway, bye-bye for now. **


End file.
